Prank war
by underthestars-nowheretorun
Summary: How about a good old fashioned prank war? Destiel/Sabriel High school Au
1. Prequel

Hello welcome to my first multi-chaptered story! I have another one but its a one-shot and not tied to this story at all! so lets get on with the show!

* * *

Prequal

Dean and Castiel, two different who boys didn't know each other well and are the complete opposite of each other, are in for an adventure. See I'm not happy with the way things are. Castiel Novak the wide-eyed boy in love with reading, tv shows, and never leaves his computer alone only to go to the bathroom, get food, and school. Castiel has "no life outside the internet" as Gabriel has so kindly put it. Always on tumblr blogging and making friends from other parts of the world. Sure Castiel has friends at school but not all of them get the whole internet thing. Sam Winchester,Becky Rosen,Meg Masters, and Garth Fitzgerald the IV would sit around the lunch table and basically made sure he was stuck in his bedroom all day although Sam would stay at Castiel's house and blog all night or Netflix shows they had watched already. The group of friends would go out and chat and laugh and Castiel would enjoy himself he really did but no matter what he would always sigh with content at being back home with his laptop (Usually having to get through Gabriel and Dean's latest pranks).

Dean Winchester on the other hand was the popular boy at school. All the girls (and the occasional boy) would giggle and hoped to be the next girl on Dean's list. Gabriel and Dean were every teacher's nightmare duo (Sam and Castiel on the other hand were every teachers dream). Dean was a good student he just slacked off a lot and Gabriel was no help on the homework front either its a mystery how they became juniors on track but hey miracles do happen. Gabriel Novak was the prankster of the two although Dean did enjoy taking part in the pranks he wasn'wasn't the master mind behind them. Rumors have it that if you piss off Dean you better watch your back because Gabriel will have your sweet ass sooner or later and you better hope sooner. Now if you were Castiel and Sam well Dean and Gabriel would test out the pranks on you and both would say "its a bit of brotherly fun". Now what happens when Castiel and Dean meet properly instead of just hey and hows it going? How will Sam and Gabriel react or are they to involved in something else to notice? Lets just say: Mischief Managed


	2. Mischief Managed

Chapter 1: Mischief Managed

Sophomore year was a total bust for Castiel and Sam. Living in Chicago you would think "Hell yeah! Big city never-ending excitement" and Cas and Sam would hit you over the head and call you a damn idiot. They had nothing to do they've been to downtown more times than you can count and have been to Navy Pier and one can only ride that ferris wheel so many times. No Sam and Cas were bored and seeing as both had nothing to do "Come over to my house Sam, i just got Doctor Who season 7 part 1. Wanna marathon it?" "Sure! Let me tell Dean though" Sam closed the tumblr app on his phone and texted Dean telling him he was going to Cas' house. "All settled...uh Cas you coming to your own house?" Sam looked at his best friend worried. " Cas? Cas, Castiel what wrong?!" Sam was getting worried. "Huh? wha-what happened?" Cas blinked and shook his head. He was zoning out all the time now and he couldn'couldn't even remember why or what he was thinking about when he zoned out. "you kinda spaced out there Cas….is everything okay?" Sam asked worried

"Yeah..im fine I'm fine sam now let's go watch the doctor kick some Dalek ass"

When they reached Castiel's house they heard loud voices and gun shots.

"Typical Gabe knows i have the tv today and that he's grounded ugh' Cas thought

As they entered the house they heard Gabe yell" HA EAT ME BITCH" and another voice answer back "BITE ME GABE" cas and sam shared a look and both walked into the living room to find both their brothers playing Call of Duty: Ghost and basically hurling abuse at each other. "Gabe. Gabe! GABRIEL!" cas yelled. "Huh what oh hey bro whats up? Oh i see you brought the samsquatch with you looking good Sammy who you wanna impress?" Gabe winked at Sam causing the younger boy to blush. "Gabe i have the tv today and either way you're grounded. Do you want me to tell father that you ate the pie before dinner time...again" Cas raised and eyebrow at his older sibling. "cassie cassie you can have the tv after I beat Dean-o here and he calls me the supreme ruler of him" Gabe smirked at his best friend and Dean gave him the bird. "Look Castiel you can have the tv after this mission and about the pie it was me not Gabe here. Now how about you and my nerdy brother sit on here and watch manly men do manly things" Dean winked at Cas and smirked

"Thank you Dean but I see hide nor hair of manly men here. Now if you will me and Samuel here will wait upstairs." Cas smirked at Dean and walked up the stairs and left a Dean and Gabe looking at him with shock. "Looks like you both got treated nerd style" Sam laughed and followed his best friend up the stairs,

"Dude your brother just treated us and we didn't even realize it" Dean looked at Gabe and saw that his friend had that mischievous glint in his eyes. "You thinking what i'm thinking Dean-o?"

"Hell yeah I am Gabe"

"SAMSQUATCH CASSIE YOU CAN HAVE THE TV NOW COME DOWN YOU NERDS" Gabriel yelled up the stairs.

"STOP YELLING GABRIEL" cas shouted back

"I WILL IF YOU WILL" was the reply that came from Dean

"SHUT UP JERK" shouted Sam

"WHAT EVER BITCH" yelled Dean

'Brothers are so annoying' thought cas as he and sam walked down the stairs.

"Ready for to see the doctor save the universe again?" Asked Sam

"Oh yeah! wait, bring tissues i heard the last episode is a tear jerker"

As Cas put in the DVD Sam set up the living room and soon were off in the TARDIS with the Doctor Amy and Rory.

Gabriel and Dean were in the kitchen cooking up their latest prank...literally.

"Are you sure these are sam's favorites?" Gabe look at Dean uncertaintly this was going to be the messiest prank ever and he needed to get it perfect.

"Yes now stop worrying okay i need to get this perfect!" Dean stuck out his tounge and concentrated deeply he need to get it right or it wouldn't work.

"Okay DONE! Lets go get those cry-babies" Both Gabe and Dean grabbed their masterpiece and headed over to the living.

"Good-bye Raggedy Man"

"No no nonononono Amy Amy AMELIA POND GET YOUR ASS INTO THE TARDIS NO NO NO FUCK NO I HATE THOSE ANGELS I JUST NO OKAY NO MOFFAT WHY" Cas cried into his couch pillow as Sam just stared at the tv tears streaming down his face " Cas she had to okay she had! SHE BELONGS WITH RORY CAS IT HAS TO BE THAT WAY OKAY" Sam had just broken down when Gabe and Dean entered the living room with their masterpieces.

"Alright ladies alright we're here stop crying come on" Gabe sat next to sam and dean sat next to cas.

"Hey Cas its okay don't worry. uh Amy and Rory i guess are happy together." Dean whispered for just Cas to hear. Dean took Cas' hands off his face and wiped the tears off his face as Gabe presented Sam with his masterpiece. "Whole grain bread, Nutella, Fluff,* and peanut butter all evenly spread and bursting with flavor along with a nice tall icy chocolate and natural shit milkshake. All for the great moose called Sam." Gabe grinned at Sam "Uh thanks Gabe….How did you know this was my favourite?" Sam asked confused "Im hurt sammich! I pay close attention to the people i like" Gabe winked and walked out of the living room leaving an even more confused Sam on the couch looking after him 'what the fuck just happened' Sam thought.

"Here Cas I made you a uh Bacon Cheese Hamburger with extra cheese and a nice tall glass of Pepsi enjoy" Dean smiled at Cas "Thank you Dean i appreciate it" Cas was confused. 'What are these idiots planning now' Cas thought.

"Well if you need anything just give us a shout"Dean got up winked at Cas and walked out to join Gabe in the dinning hall

"OMG THIS IS THE BEST SANDWICH EVER HOLY FUCK GABERIEL" Sam suddenly yelled from the living room. As Sam ate his sandwich feverenlty and made frequent comments and praised Gabriel they didn't hear anything from Cas until "DEAN WINCHESTER I COULD MARRY YOU OMG GABE YOU'RE FIRED AS COOK I NEED DEAN TO MAKE MY FOOD FROM NOW ON OH GOD DEAN I LOVE YOU OH GOD YES"

'no no you are not going to think about how hot that sounds coming from my best friend's little brother nope' Dean thought

_'I can make Sam moan for a different reason….wait no no no my best friend is sitting next to me i can't be having those thoughts about his little brother oh god'_ Gabe brushed off the thoughts but it was hard considering the noises coming from the room next to theirs. Both Dean and Gabe got up and sat down as far from each other seeing as they both had raging hard-ons and well its awkward when its your best friend's brother giving you the boner. Gabe and Dean just sat there hoping the prank would start soon when they suddenly heard pounding on the stairs and two doors closing. "it worked?" Gabe asked when they suddenly heard two yells 'GABRIEL!" "DEAN!"

"Guess it worked then." muttered Dean

"Hell's yeah it worked hello trickster here oh yeah they didn't even see it coming!" Gabe laughed and soon Dean joined him in celebrating another prank well done until their phones rang and both got the same message from their little brother:

From: Sam

To: Dean

ITS ON JERK

From: Cassie

To: The Trickster

ITS ON GABE

Gabe and Dean looked at each other…"Mischief managed….kinda?" Gabe muttered

"Dude we are screwed" Said Dean.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Don't Mess with the Bloggers

Chapter 2: Don't mess with the bloggers

After Cas and Sam finally got out of the bathroom they started to plan their revenge.

"Okay the whole putting laxatives in the food crap was just uncalled for yet very smart. How are we gonna overcome that i mean sure any body could've thought of it but still I mean it was great…" Sam trailed off thinking of a way to get back at Dean and Gabe.

"Sam! We have to be the stupidest people on this planet! Did you forget we have tumblr and twitter at our disposal?" Cas smiled and quickly logged into his tumblr dash.

"Okay so search in the prank tag. I'll go check out twitter and see if the followers have anything to say." Sam pulled out his phone and logged into twitter. For two hours both boys searched and asked for good pranks when Sam heard Dean calling him saying it was time to go home.

"See you tomorrow Cas." Sam grabbed his book bag and laptop bag and went downstairs with Cas behind him.

"Hey Castiel. Uh see you at school…?" Dean looked at Cas and walked out

"wait! Sammich wait come here!" Gabe suddenly yelled and ran over to where he was standing

"What now Gabriel more laxatives?" Sam groaned he was so done accepting things from Gabe for at least a year.

"Awe sam that was a long tim-"

"It wasn't a long time ago it was like 3 hours ago Gabriel"

"Wow kid calm down I'm sorry it was just a joke"

"well wait till you see Cas and mines 'joke'"

Sam walked out of the house leaving and a few seconds later the rumble of Dean's impala was heard pulling away leaving Cas to answer Gabriel's confused look.

"So baby bro what have you and gargantuan got cooking?" Gabe asked

"As if I'm telling you" Cas laughed and walked back to his room looking for a good prank to rival his brother's.

"Ugh guess it's another all nighter." Cas grumbled as he went to work on his laptop.

When Dean pulled up to the Winchester household Sam got out and half ran half walked up to the door

"Woah Sammy wait up where's the fire" Dean chased after his not so little brother

"Just shut up Dean! You are so damn lucky I have things to do because you wouldn't be walking right now!" Sam stomped up the stairs and slammed his door closed causing Bobby to poke his head out of his room

"What did you do know ya idjit?" Bobby asked Dean

"What? What makes you think I made sam mad?" Dean asked incredulously

"Oh im sorry why is sam mad dean?" Bobby asked sarcastically

"Uh me and gabe kinda played a prank on him and Cas…" Dean looked at the floor

"I bet you did, what was it this time tried to give him a haircut?" Bobby laughed and went down to get a beer out of the fridge

"Well no but why didn't we think of that!" Dean snapped his fingers and took out his phone to text Gabe

"Alright stop texting gabe and tell me what you did already" Bobby sat down and took a swig of his beer

"Okay so Samantha here was with his friend Cas and they started bitching about how they had the tv and all that other crap so we let them have the tv to watch their nerd crap and we made them food and put laxatives in them. So we walk in and the girls are crying because some girl named Amy left the doctor i think to go with some dude named rary rory whatever and then we gave them the food and left and a few minutes later they are running up the stairs and they didn't come out for a whole hour oh and Cas and Sam waged a prank war on us so now he's doing research or something to come up with a good prank. Yup that's it uhu nothing else happened. That is it the end" Dean finished telling his story and got up to rummage in the fridge.

"Dean I think something else happened….Come on boy I may have been born at night but not last night. Now tell me what else happened." Bobby look at Dean and he sat down again and looked to make sure sam wasn't hearing or anywhere around.

"Okay, so while me and Gabe were waiting for the laxatives to work Cas uh Castiel Gabe's little brother was kinda moaning my name and i mean i get why i cook a mean burger but anyway it was kinda hot and i don't even know it could've been nothing maybe ya know hormones i mean im a teenager." Dean said half talking to Bobby half talking to himself

"Son, i think it was just the heat of the moment thing what with the prank or maybe you may have the hots for your best friend's little brother." Bobby said seriously and Dean was scared of that because he couldn't be he was into girls!

"No no it was totally a heat of the moment crap totally. I mean i barely know the guy." Dean got up and went to his room.

"Ya sure and I hunt monster for a living" Bobby chuckled and went to watch tv

Sam was frustrated. He had nothing and neither did Cas. They went as far as gathering all their friends on tinychat and talking about what they should do but none of them could come up with anything so they all stayed on and looked and would read aloud a prank but nope Gabe and Dean had done that one already. It was almost midnight and nothing. "Ugh Cas we are never gonna find a prank!" Yawned Sam.

"Sammy don't give up hope if we have to stay up until 3Am we will because you will get back at those idiots" Said Jo their friend that lived in Lawrence, Kansas. They met online and became fast friends

"Yeah, don't give up. I'm missing the Sherlock Marathon on BBC1 for this so don't you bloody dare give up" Said Balthazar their only english friend (for now) said as he turned back to his webcam during a commercial break

"Wait there's a Sherlock Marathon on the BBC right now? Shit Balthy what are you doing here with us! Watch it now mister" Said Pamela a friend who lived in New York.

"Guys focus we need this prank perfect" Said Cas as he stifled a yawn

"Sorry Cassie. Okay hmm...do your brothers have a Facebook? No wait never mind that's quite mean and only leads to fights never mind." Said Balthazar

"OMG I GOT IT!" Yelled Jo

"What?!" Sam and Cas said at the same time

"Okay what you will need will be an empty conditioner bottle, some conditioner to put in the empty bottle, and kool-aid packets" Jo smiled evilly and told the boys what to do with the materials

"I have all those things at home and Sam does too! They haven't done that! I don't think they're that smart to think of that! Yes thank you Jo!" Cas laughed this was gonna be one hell of a prank.

"okay now that the prank has been settled did you guys see the new photos of Benedict Cumberbatch at the Samug premier now that is one hot dragon" Sighed Balthazar and they spent the rest of the night talking and laughing like idiots.


	4. Is there something different about you?

Chapter 3: Is There Something Different About You?

The next morning found Castiel and Sam asleep at their desk, Dean walked in newly showered and saw his little brother asleep he smiled and walked up to Sam's desk 'nerd probably stayed up talking to his other nerdy friends' Dean thought. He looked at Sam's screen and did not expect to find Castiel on his screen also asleep. As Dean kept looking he saw Gabriel walk into Cas' room and roll his eyes at his sleeping form. As Dean looked more at his best friend he noticed there was something different about him. Dean took out his phone to text him when he saw that gabe had texted him

From: Gabriella

To: Diana

Dude whats up with your hair?

Dean looked up from his phone and saw that Gabe was trying to stifle his laugh seeing his best friend until Dean barked out a laugh and texted Gabe

From: Dean-o

To: Gabe

Dude im digging the orange do :P

Gabe felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and took out his phone only to look up and walk to cas' dresser and look in the mirror

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gabe yelled

"swhat going on?" yawned Cas as he looked up to see his older brother with bright orange hair

"What do you think is going on Castiel I HAVE ORANGE HAIR IF YOU HAVEN'T FUCKING NOTICED" Gabe yelled and walked around Cas' room furious

"How the fuck did this happen how huh im pretty fucking sure I didn't dye my hair orange do i look like a fucking moron?" Gabe sat on Cas' bed and looked at his brother and noticed Dean on the computer screen with bright green hair and started laughing

"Gabriel what in god's earth is wrong with you?" Cas asked confused

"Dude Dean is worse than me omg" Gabe couldn't help it and started laughing uncontrollably

'oh my god Sam' Cas thought as he started to smile

As dean saw his best friend fall into a fit of giggles he saw Cas turn back to the screen and point at his hair

"What about hair?" Dean asked aloud and saw that Cas was pointing at him then at his hair.

"Whats wrong with my hair?" Dean asked

Cas rolled his eyes and started talking but Dean couldn't hear him because Sam had his headphones plugged in.

"RISE AND SHINE SAMANTHA WE HAVE SCHOOL IN AN HOUR UP AND AT 'EM" Dean yelled as he took off Sam's head phones

Sam yelped and jumped up from his chair "Dean what the fuck?" he asked annoyed.

"Dude you and Cas fell asleep in front of your computer with the webcam up." Dean smirked

"Huh no I didn't" Sam turned back tp his computer to see that he had in fact fallen asleep still talking to Jo Pamela Cas and Balthazar. "Awe fuck we did. Guess Jo and Pam logged off and Balth too or he went out. God is Cas up?"  
"Uh yeah he is. He's been trying to tell me something but you had your headphones on so Cas tell me again." Dean looked up at Cas and saw that Cas was staring straight at him.  
"I was saying I like your new hair style Dean. Green suits you." Cas smirked

"What green? Cas are you color blind my hair is dark blon-WHAT THE FUCK" Dean yelled suddenly as he saw himself on Sam's tinychat window.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN ARE YOU KIDDING ME ARE YOU WHY IS WHAT!?" Dean was fuming.

"Matches your eyes Dean" Sam laughed

"Shut up Jerk" Dean looked up and saw Cas laughing along with Sam

"wait...you two nerds are the masterminds behind this?" Dean was impressed

"Wait...how the hell did you make the color so bright?" Dean asked because was his hair a bright green.

"Uh Kool-aid hair conditioner and an empty bottle of hair conditioner was it really." Sam said

Dean looked impressed. Who would've thought the two nerds were actually good at pranks.

"Wait what?" Said Gabe recovering from his laugh attack. "Are you serious these two dyed our hair neon?"

"Gabe i think we need to step up our game" Dean said

"Dean talk later we're gunna be late to school" sam said as he noticed it was almost 7:00.

"shit! talk at school Kay gabe, see ya cas" Dean ran out of the room with sam,who shut off his laptop, close behind him. They both half ran half walked the two blocks to school.

"Cassie! Why did you dye my hair orange? Couldn't it have been purple or yellow?" Gabe asked as they got into their father's car.

"We only had orange kool-aid packets Gabriel." Cas said as they waited for their father to get in the car.

"Whoa hold on Kool-aid? You dyed my hair with kool-aid?" Gabriel was impressed. He didn't think his little brother was a master at pranks but boy was he wrong.

"Sorry boys your mom called said she was going to be home on friday so clean up day tomorrow okay" said Chuck Novak as he got in the car and drove them to school.

"Really cool can't wait for mom to get home i miss her cooking!" Gabe said

"More like baking. All you want is mom to make her special sugar cookies and apple pie." Cas smirked

"wow cassie that hurts. I miss mom but her cookies and pies would be nice to have again." Gabe sat back and pulled out his phone to play temple run.

"Castiel how are you? you didn't come in to check if i had any mistakes in the newest chapter and why is Gabriel's hair orange?" Chuck asked and knew at once that is was his youngest son's doing as soon as he smiled

"Sorry father i kinda fell asleep talking to my friends and well yeah and as for Gabe well lets just say he needs to think of a better prank after that one." Cas was proud of himself. This was the first prank he did that actually succeeded at. The last time he tried to prank Gabriel he ended up being his own victim.

"Well uh is it permanent or does it disappear after a few days?" Chuck asked seeing as his son didn't look at all good in orange.

"Don't worry it comes out in a month. Oh and how is your book father? Did Sam and Dean kill that wendigo yet?" Cas asked excitedly. Ever since his father announced that his first book Supernatural: The Woman in White got published Castiel and the rest of the family were proud of their father. Sam and Dean had happily let Chuck use their names for the characters and now Chuck was halfway through writing his second book and he had Castiel help him,

"Not yet son. They are still tracking it in the woods." Chuck chuckled. Castiel had become an avid reader and he would read chapter by chapter and made sure the story flowed and made sense.

"Tonight i will definitely read that chapter okay" Cas said as their father pulled up to Kelly High School.

"Okay son tonight not come on get to school be careful traffic is a bit fast today when you get out. Here is 5 singles for the vending machines and if they are selling anything. Okay have a good day and please Gabe don't be sent down to discipline today." Chuck said as his sons got out.

"No promises pops. See ya later" gabe unwrapped a sucker and put in his mouth and walked up to the stone steps and waited for the line to the metal detectors to hurry up.

"Bye dad see you later." Cas ran and got in line behind Gabriel to wait.

As the brothers got through the metal detectors and had scanned their Id's they went up to the second floors and went their separate ways. Perhaps Gabe was lucky or maybe it was because their school really didn'didn't give a shit but no one said anything to Gabe. A few people started and some whispered but they had all seen weirder. As Cas got his locker open he noticed that Michael Lucifer and Raphael were coming around the corner from the new building 'here we go' Cas thought as the "Archangels" as the school called them spied castiel and started to whisper among themselves.

"Hey Fag sucked any dicks lately?" Michael called out as Lucifer and Raphael laughed.

"Awe whats wrong? Did Samantha break up with you?" Raphel called out.

Castiel had no idea why they picked on him seeing as he had done nothing to them Castiel was at a loss so he just closed his locker and walked down the hall by the Gym where he knew Becky Garth Sam and Meg would be at.

"Hi Clarence, heard you and Sam here gave your brothers new do's." Meg said as soon as she saw castiel

"Wow did you really? Looks like the pranksters got pranked" Garth said

"Wow sam you finally got back at your brother for trying to cut your hair' Becky said

"So how did you do it'

Yeah Clarence spill'

"Hey Cas heard you and sam dyed Dean and Gabriel's hair nice going"

Cas and Sam were overwhelmed. Who would've thought that they would be getting this much attention for a prank they had gotten from their online friends.

As the day wore on Sam and Castiel were being stopped by strangers and were given praise for pranking the tricking duo.

At lunch Gabe and Dean walked in together and the lunchroom clapped and whistled while Sam and Castiel hurried past and sat down at the lunch table. "This is the one time i pray those stupid freshmen to start fighting cuz I can't take it anymore" Sam said as he slammed his lunch on the table.

"Calm down Sam chorus is next period and you know how gets when you're upset. He says 'you don't sing as well if you are upset' so calm down and study your music we have a competition next week" Cas said as he picked at his pizza. Both boys were in the advanced choir, or cantantes, and while Castiel was a bass sam was a tenor and he was different rhythms. "Lets start with 'Blow the Candles out'"Sam said.

As Sam and Cas practiced Gabriel and Dean walked to table and sat in front "Sam? Cas?" Dean waved his hand in front of their faces but nothing happened.

"Yo Chorus nerds!" Gabriel yelled and nothing.

As Cas and Sam finished the song Cas looked up and noticed that Dean was sitting in from of him.

"Omg they live!" Dean said overdramatically

"Shut up Dean we need to practice" Sam said

"Awe sammy im hurt Cas do you want me to shut up" Dean looked at Cas with the puppy eyes and Cas started to laugh

"What why are you laughing?" Dean asked incredulous

"With that green hair you look like a furby who just got chastised." Cas said and Sam started laughing

"Wait a furby really?" Dean asked "I Say I'm more of a uh what did we say we were Gabe."

"Uh we said we were really sexy trolls." Gabe nodded

"Sexy trolls uh okay i see trolls but the sexy is what I can't see." Cas looked up at Dean

"I'm hurt Cas! What do you mean you don't see my sexiness?" Dean placed his hands over his heart and look at Cas with a shocked face. As cas looked at dean with the most stoic expression Meg walked up to table with a worried expression "Castiel….I kind need your help." she said worry laced in her words

"Meg what wrong what happened?" Cas asked confused.

"Castiel its Garth…..the bone heads of the football team got him again…. he omg Castiel he's not waking up it been ten minutes and he's not waking up Castiel please me and Becky have tried everything but he wont wake up Castiel please!" Meg has started crying uncontrollably.

"Woah woah the football team? As in this football team at this school?" Dean asked as Gabriel look at both Meg and Cas to see if this was a prank

"Yes Winchester this football team. The one at this high school the Kelly angels. What an ironic name. All those Neanderthals are nothing but demons." Meg cried and looked at Dean with anger.

"Naw my boys aren't like that they aren't right Gabe.." Dean was football team was always nice to Dean and they never seemed to think they were all high and mighty. What was going on.

"Uh Meg take me to Garth. Okay breath Meg breath and take me to him." Cas got up and threw away his tray "Why was Garth out of his class he has British Literature this period?" Cas asked as they walked to the secret passage by the teacher's lounge.

"He was going to the washroom and i was going down to the piano room and I heard weird noises and I saw them Castiel i saw them and all i did was stare i was frozen I couldn't do anything Castiel." Meg sobbed. Cas put his arm around his friend. Meg had come from an abusive family. Her father would beat up her mother until the day she had finally died from a fatal blow from her husband. Meg had taken her little sister Ruby and little brother Azazel with her away from their abusive father and went to live with their aunt Lilith and Uncle Crowley.

"Meg its okay. Shh go to the principle and tell him what you saw I'll help Garth. Go Meg." Cas said as he rounded the corner and saw his friend lying there barely breathing.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for following this story! Next chapter should be up soon! (My muse is demanding me)


	5. Revenge of the nerds (and others)

Chapter 4: Revenge of the nerds (and others)

"Meg sit down you're making me dizzy" Said Becky as she Cas Dean Gabe and Sam sat outside the principle's office.

"I can't just sit down and be calm! My friend is in the hospital with five broken ribs and a fucking concussion and those football jerks are getting off the hook but me and Cas are getting in trouble for not being where we were supposed to be!" Meg cried. When Meg had gotten to the principles office the three football members were walking out with expressions of concern. "Thank you boys and I am positive we will catch whoever hurt " Mr. Walker said.

When Meg had heard that she couldn't hold it in anymore "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME THESE ASSHOLES ARE THE ONES THAT HURT GARTH! ARREST THEM OR EXPEL THEM I DON'T CARE BUT THEY HURT HIM AND NOW HES BARELY BREATHING AND JUST URGH HOW CAN YOU JUST BELIEVE THEM WHEN IT WAS THEM WHO HURT HIM!" Meg had shouted as the principle looked at Meg with disbelief

" I can assure you these boys are the stars of our football team!Micheal Lucifer and Raphael would never do such a thing! Their whole football career ahead of them no. And do not swear in my office or I will give you suspension." looked at Meg then followed the three boys out to where Garth was lying barely breathing.

"Oh dear lord! Call 911 this boy needs medical attention. please go to my office and wait there." took out his walkie-talkie and Cas and Meg had begun walking down the stairs leaving Garth alone when Michael Lucifer and Raphael walked up to them

"Listen here song birds rat us out and you won't be able to sing your crap church music okay." Michael leered at them and walked away with Lucifer and Raphael behind them.

"Oh if I could just hurt them like they hurt Garth!" Meg said as her face turned red.

"Guys what happened we just saw Mike Luci and Ralph walk away looking pisses?" Dean Sam and Gabe stopped in front of them with various expressions on each their faces, Dean looked confused Sam was downright pissed and Gabe had a calculating look on his face that could only mean trouble. Cas turned to Dean to answer the question when suddenly appeared behind them "To my office all of you now!" he yelled. The five teenagers jumped and fast walked to the principal's office and listened as Cas told them of what happened while Meg filled in a few empty spots. As Cas got to the end of his story and the principle's office they noticed that Becky was pacing in front of the door. "Oh my god where have you been where's Garth? What happened Meg texted me saying to meet her here and i have no clue why so someone explain!" Becky looked at the five of them expectantly.

"Becky uh look Garth got beat up by michael and his gang." Sam said as he hugged his friend.

"Uh sammich let's go bring Becky water it looks like she's about to break down." Gabriel said as he took hold of Sam's arm and lead him away to the water fountain.

* * *

When Sam and Gabe came back with the water they all sat down and awaited news on Garth. When the period ended came back and told them all to wait there. " I am also sorry to say this but your friend has 5 broken ribs and a concussion." shook his head and went back inside.

As they waited Meg had grown impatient and had started to get on everyone's nerves "Well I'm sorry that i can't sit there while my friend is in the hospital and I'm not there with him!" Meg sat down with a huff and Castiel put his arm around her. "Ya'know what if the school isn't going to do shit to mike and his gang then me and Dean-o here can whip something up. Whadda say Dean up to pranking the Angels?" Gabe looked at Dean

"Hell yeah I'm up to it and i know just what to do. Okay so…"

It was the homecoming game and the city conference final and The Kelly Angels had a winning streak they were playing The Lane Tech Bulldogs. As the team was warming up in the field Gabe sneaked in and went through every locker and poured in his special powder. As he poured some in each uniform he grinned " This will teach you lesson to mess with my brother and my sammich" Gabriel stopped 'Keep it up Gabriel maybe this time Dean will hear you and know you some what maybe like his younger brother' Gabe shook his head and continued through the lockers making sure all the uniforms received enough of his powder then he silently walked out of the locker room and went out to the bleachers and sat down with Sam Castiel and Meg. "You did it then?" Meg asked as she sipped on her coke.

"No I decided not to waste my powder on those asshats….Of course i did it they just can't do that to my brother and Samsquatch and walk free." Gabe said rolling his eyes and waiting for the game to start.

"Gabe do you wanna come with me to get food?" Sam asked as he got up

"A man after my heart! Of course Sam leggo" Gabe got up and dragged Sam to the concession stand.

"Ya know Clarence I think Sam has a thing for your brother and vice versa." Meg said looking at Castiel with a raised eyebrow. Cas looked at Meg and thought about what she said. It was true Sam and Gabriel would always be near each other or sneak a glance when the other wasn't looking or Sam would ask Gabe to go with him somewhere or Gabe would ask Sam to help him on something. "How about you and Dean Cas? Anything on that front?" Meg lowered her voice

"what are you talking about Meg there is no Dean and me he likes that cheerleader over there Lisa Braden. Besides Dean would never date a loser like me or his best friend's little brother" Cas looked at Meg and back at the field just as Sam and Gabe came back with what looked like the concession stand. "Okay the game starts in a few who's ready to see the Angels dance!" Gabe laughed and soon everyone was laughing along.

When Dean put on his uniform he noticed it didn't feel right. It was itchy and burning in places that shouldn't be burning "What the hell?" Dean whispered. Soon Dean realized he wasn't the only one with an itchy uniform the team was fidgeting and scratching and looked about ready to punch the wall. Dean raised an eyebrow when he remembered that Gabriel was supposed to put his special itching powder in the uniforms of the three Dicks who beat up Cas' friend 'For fucks sake Gabe just Mike Luke and Ralph not the teams' Dean thought as he tried to ignore the aggravating itch near his junk. ' Really in the cup! Jesus Gabriel' Dean got up from his bench and went out into the pitch with his team. "Let's go Kelly Let's go!" Cheered the crowd as the team ran out and got into place.

"Gabe uh you only put itching powder on Michael Lucifer and Raphael right?" Castiel asked as he noticed the team with a look of discomfort on their faces as they tried to play the game.

"Wait….I was only supposed to put it in those three's uniform I thought it was the team!" Gabe looked at the other

"Son of a bitch Gabe now this game is ruined!" Castiel ran his hand through his hair

"Hey Dean here said the team not just those three so in my defence Dean-o over yonder is the one to blame" Gabe said as he ate his candy

"Gabe its fine really I mean the whole team kinda did deserve it i mean Cas remember that time Adam and Victor threw you into the garbage can just because you scuffed up Adam's new shoes?" Sam said looking at Gabriel

"As if i need reminding Sam" Said Cas "But yeah i guess the whole team is a bunch of Dicks that needed a Gabe-style prank on them"

"Now that its all been settled lets watch this stupid game" Meg said as she grabbed her nachos.

Needless to say the Angels lost the game. "Im telling you its the homecoming curse! We have never won a homecoming game ever!" was the sentence heard over and over in the halls the next day.

Walking down the halls Dean was looking for a certain sandy-haired trickster. He looked in all of Gabe's hiding spots but nothing. "Fine then but your short ass has to come out for sweets soon and I'll be waiting" Dean said as the bell rang and he rushed to class. Gabriel meanwhile was just entering school without a thought that his ass was on the line. As he walked to his locker he realized everyone was looking at him "Whats with the starring guys? I know my hair is still orange but that's old news guys looks its even fading" Gabe said pointing to his hair.

"Gabriel Deab is looking for you and he doesn't look happy" Said Anna when saw her cousin

"Shit!" Gabriel exclaimed and ran down the hall saying his prayers and hoping against hope that Dean would give him mercy 'I should buy him pie yeah that'll cheer him up' he thought as he tried to save his life from the wrath that was Dean Winchester.


End file.
